


Repeat重复

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 纸街节奏的改变。





	Repeat重复

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434771) by [benjidunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjidunn/pseuds/benjidunn). 



Marla被Tyler Durden操了。睡着。醒来。Marla打断了你的早餐时间。你就不能安静地吃饭吗？她离开。Tyler进来。别跟Marla提起他。我知道。这是他对有组织的无政府状态的规则之一。

Marla回来了，她又被操了。她的尖叫声使房子嘎吱作响。她不是要去参加血液寄生虫安抚团体吗。大骗子。

我可以离开。我没必要忍受Marla。但我也无法离开Tyler。我是Jack永远的挫败感。

Marla被Tyler Durden操了。睡着。醒来。Marla已经走了，我勃起了。它怒胀地抵在我的拳击裤上，当我下楼时，Tyler大笑起来。很明显吧，哈？

“从两英里外。”*

我坐下来。

“我猜我昨晚对你太过分了。”

没什么比我听到Marla惊声尖叫更烦躁了。

“我不是说Marla，我说的是我。”

我的鸡巴抽动着。该死的。

Tyler盯着我好像他知道什么似的，某种宇宙支离破碎本质的秘密，因为Tyler知道这一点，所以更有意义。Tyler无所不知。

当我调整坐姿时，我的鸡巴又抽搐了。

Tyler哼了一声，靠在桌边。

观光客Marla。从一个团体跳到另一个团体，就好像他们只是一长串男朋友的一部分，现在她找到了最新的附属物。她在结束时感觉她的新玩具很糟糕，于是等待着用意外自杀来猎捕下一个玩具，好像这是某种仪式一样。

仿佛我们需要另一个女人似的。Tyler就是那个说这话的人。

在Marla的一次来访后，Tyler披着经常穿的浴袍，靠在桌子上。

“我觉得你嫉妒了。”

“我没有嫉妒。”

他盯着我看。

“我绝不会嫉妒Marla。”

他歪着脑袋，我的老二跳动着。

“我不懂该不该相信你。”他说。

“我没有嫉妒Marla。”

“哈，”他说。“如果你这么说的话，”他说。“但首先——”

Tyler Durden的手搭在我老二上。我猛地吸气。

Tyler对我微笑。

该死。

我瞥了一眼他手背上的吻痕，在透过厨房窗户的阳光下闪着白光，然后我又瞥了一眼留下这伤痕的嘴唇。它们被扭曲成一如既往的微笑，Tyler知道一些事情时的微笑，那些如果你足够幸运的话也会知道的事情。

他向前弯腰，我向后靠。也许我揍他一拳他就会停下来。他会一笑置之，然后还我一拳，我们就到此为止吧。只要对下巴猛击一下。我攥紧拳头。

Tyler Durden在吻我。

我想我今天有幸知道。

别看他。我在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复这句话，直到回声大到足以淹没他的嘴唇贴着我的嘴唇，贴着我的下巴，贴着我的脖子，发出的吧唧声。  
别看他。

别看他。

别看他。

别——

他轻轻地用手掌压住我的老二，我呻吟起来。他狗娘养的。

昨天Tyler操了Marla。Tyler干Marla干得可卖力了，以至于她的尖叫让房子颤动，侵扰我的梦境。Tyler和Marla干得太激烈了，我醒来的时候都还是硬的。或许这一切都是他策划的。

他把我扔在他的床垫上完全没问题。和他昨晚操Marla时睡的床垫没差。

他把睡袍脱在床边，然后抓住我的腿，把我拉到他身边。我真没用。我的右腿被他一串串吻灼伤了，他那没刮胡子的脸在我的皮肤上摩擦，这让情况变得更糟了。

“你想要这个吗？”他问道。

“是的。”

“你想要我？”

“是的。”

首先，你必须放弃。Tyler如是说。

当他给我口交的时候，我呻吟着。

“你以前从来没这样做过。”他说。

这什么意思？

“你从来没被这样操过。”

昨天Marla被Tyler操了。当我把舌头怼进脸颊，在一堆杂志中寻找还没读过的东西时，她正在做爱。她被操了，当我醒来时，我硬了。

今天我被Tyler Durden操了。

他开始很慢。不，我没这么做过。至少不是和其他人。他对这样的坦白得意地笑了。然后他把润滑过的手指插进我屁股里。啊，天哪。上帝啊。  
我强迫自己睁开眼，这样就能看到Tyler正在傻笑。我看着他俯下身，在我的膝盖上紧实地吻了一下。“你已经可以了，对吗？我能很轻松地再加一根手指进去。”

他用中指戳了戳里面。

操。

“一直在想我？”

操。

操。

操。

我的臀部朝前挺起。“Tyler，”我喘息着。我能听见他咯咯的笑声。

“你喜欢吗？”他问道。他的手指在我体内翻搅，我的手指紧紧抓住床垫，试图抓住他睡觉用地薄床单。“回答我。”

“是的。”我的反应是啜泣。该死的。

Tyler用他的指头摸摸我的大腿，摸摸我的肚子，除了我疼痛的阴茎。当我伸手去够时，他用力把我的手推开了。“我没说你可以撸，”他说。

我是Jack悸动的勃起。

他的手指忽然从我体内抽出。我深吸一口气，我也不知道自己在憋气，气喘吁吁的，好像他刚刚把我打得屁滚尿流似的。

然后他把他的鸡巴塞进了我的身体。

疼痛烧灼我的躯体，以至于一声哭泣从我嘴里溢出。天啊，他好大。他把屁股向后一拉，再撞进我体内，透过摇摇欲坠的天花板，我看到了星星。我的屁眼疼死了。

“Tyler，”我哽咽了。

更多，更多，更多。

他大笑着。我呻吟着。我灰白的手指撕扯床单。

我在昨天Tyler Durden操Marla Singer的床垫上被他操。他用同样的方式让我呻吟，用同样的方式让我尖叫，用同样的方式让房间充斥他的名字，就像我老邻居的电视机声音充满他们房间一样，除了我们和世界其它地方之间没隔着任何水泥。

Tyler，全世界都能听到我的喊叫。天啊，Tyler。用力点。该死。再用力点。

我被Tyler Durden操了，除了Tyler Durden我什么都想不起来，我想到的只有他多漂亮，我能闻到的只有他的麝香味，他让我身体的每一部分都像我们拖回家的脂肪袋一样毫无定形，我的双腿紧紧压在他肩膀上，把他的皮肤染成白色，他额头上的汗水像露珠一样，他把我的声音当作是对他自己的挑战，我明天是怎样坐不下来，Tyler Durden是多么漂亮，Tyler是多么Tyler，Tyler，Tyler。

我是Jack尴尬的暗恋者。

他的手在我的鸡巴上粗暴地上下抽动。

“说我的名字，”他命令道。

“Tyler！”

一股喷射而出的滚烫精液溅到我的胸口，留下的水渍看起来有点像夏威夷群岛。上帝啊。我的头在床垫上摇来晃去。上帝啊。我这辈子没这么卖力过。

Tyler射穿了我的躯干，把我的注意力吸回他身上。我看着他的脸扭曲着，手紧握住他的老二。“操！”他大叫，然后低下头，开始喘气。我从他起伏的肩膀上下来。他很漂亮。

“上帝啊，”我说。我再次感到疼痛，只是这次它掌控了我的整个身体。

“你以前从来没被这样操过吧？”Tyler跪坐起来，挠着肚子。

我没回答他。我闭上眼睛，用手指抚摸黏糊糊的肚子。“上帝，”我喃喃自语。我的屁股发痛。我还能感觉到它跟随Tyler的节奏动弹。

“过来，”Tyler说，尽管我退缩不前，他还是把我拉起来。“你可以先去洗澡。”

我被Tyler Durden操了。睡着。醒来。

Marla被Tyler Durden操了。睡着。醒来。

Marla被Tyler Durden操了。睡着。醒来。


End file.
